tankionlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Paints
Paints are the texture and colors given to the hull and turret of a tank. New players start with 2 paints: Green and Holiday. Players can then spend crystals on other paints via the garage; the higher the player's rank is, the more paints become available to purchase. Historically, paints had been used to provide protection against turrets and- for some paints- mines. When Protection Modules were introduced, the native paint protections were moved to separate modules, meaning that a paint no longer reflects which protections a player has. Additionally, some paints' prices were changed during the update, and buying paints since the update no longer gives the corresponding module. Paint types There are four key types of paints, where each type includes paints with the same overall characteristics: *Ordinary paints- the most basic paints, which are available to everyone, and provide no protection at all. Two of them are avaialble by simply creating an account, and the others are available to players at all ranks. They are mainly decorational, and are mostly used as camouflage *Protective paints- paints which provide protection, with up to 4 protections (with the exception of Premium paint and some other exclusive paints). Since the introduction of Protection Modules, paints no longer provide protection. *Temporary paints- paints that become available before or during some events (e.g. Clans' paints before the finals of the StarSeries contest; Developers/Players paints before the Rusty Barrles contest). Usually, they eventually disappear from the inventories of those who have bought them. *Exclusive paints- special paints which cannot be obtained by ordinary players. Paints such as this can be obtained, for instance, by working as a Developer or a Forum Moderator in Tanki, or by winning an annual contest. These tanks are removed from a player's inventory if they no longer fulfill the criteria for obtaining the paint (e.g. resigning from a Tanki office, or not winning the next contest which rewards the same award). List of paints Ordinary paints Protective paints Temporary paints Exclusive paints History *On December 9, 2015, the ability to preview paints in the garage before buying them was added.Previews for paints and more In addition, the order of the paints in the garage was flipped, so that more advanced paints will be on the left, and for lower-protection paints, the player would have to scroll to the right- beforehand, they were all ordered by the rank at which they are unlocked. Paints that are still locked for the player are still ordered from the lower rank to the higher, however. *On July 13, 2016, with the introduction of Protection Modules, the protection levels from all paints were removed. Players who had bought paints before this update received an exclusive, matching module, which cannot be bought by purchasing the same paints after the update. Paints also had their original description back, since the ones before this update had mentioned the paints' protection properties. New paints were also added: Night, Pixel Heart, Soft Flowers, First Love, Sweater, Space, Frost and Golden Star. *On August 12, 2016, 7 new paints will be added.New paints and protection modules are coming tomorrow! Gallery Garage icons paint protections Firebird.png|Firebird protection icon Garage icons paint protections Freeze.png|Freeze protection icon Garage icons paint protections Isida.png|Isida protection icon Garage icons paint protections Hammer.png|Hammer protection icon Garage icons paint protections Twins.png|Twins protection icon Garage icons paint protections Ricochet.png|Ricochet protection icon Garage icons paint protections Smoky.png|Smoky protection icon Garage icons paint protections Vulcan.png|Vulcan protection icon Garage icons paint protections Thunder.png|Thunder protection icon Garage icons paint protections Railgun.png|Railgun protection icon Garage icons paint protections Shaft.png|Shaft protection icon Garage icons paint protections Mine.png|Mine protection icon Sources and references Category:Paints Category:Beginner paints Category:Intermediate Paints Category:Game Interface Category:Garage Category:Inside the Game Category:Game Basics